Fall of Tarsonis
The Fall of Tarsonis took place at Tarsonis, homeworld of the Terran Confederacy, ending the Rebel Yell conflict. The Sons of Korhal used psi emitter technology to lure a mass of Zerg to Tarsonis. Despite interference from the Protoss Expeditionary Force led by Executor Tassadar, the Sons of Korhal and Zerg achieved a devastating victory. Background Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the Sons of Korhal, was driven to achieve revenge against the Confederacy for killing his family. To this end, his forces engaged in constant, low-intensity battles with the Confederacy, costing them much in terms of resources. The tides of battle turned at Antiga Prime, where two developments worked heavily in Mengsk's favor. First, he rescued General Edmund Duke of the Confederacy's Alpha Squadron from the Zerg, bringing him and his forces under the Sons of Korhal umbrella. Second, he had acquired the secret psi emitter technology and tested it. It lured a massive Zerg force onto opposing Confederate forces, destroying them. With this new weapon, Mengsk had a plan to destroy Tarsonis, but he kept these plans secret from followers such as Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor. Early Battles The Sons of Korhal, having acquired the psi emitter secret weapon, made a push against the Terran Confederacy. General Edmund Duke planned to assault one of Tarsonis' three orbiting staging points, creating enough of a ruckus to push a small force through to the surface.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Descent to Tarsonis A Sons of Korhal forceDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. led by Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor descended to the surface,Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. destroying war factories operated by Nova Squadron, Delta Squadron and Omega Squadron. They received reinforcements from General Duke,Operation: Silent Scream whose own forces also set up psi emitters. Confederate General Ledbetter coordinated the Confederate response, but they were defeated. Heavy fighting also took place between the Sons of Korhal and the Confederate military in the streets of Tarsonis CityGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. as well as New Gettysburg.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Protoss and Zerg The Zerg descended upon Tarsonis, laying waste to the Confederate military. The Protoss Expeditionary Force, led by Tassadar, followed them, intending to destroy the Zerg. Mengsk didn't intend to allow the Confederates to escape. He ordered Sarah Kerrigan, over strenuous objections from her and Raynor, to defend the Zerg from the Protoss, thereby allowing the Zerg to finish off the Confederacy. Kerrigan defeated the Protoss, only to be abandoned by Mengsk.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. While the Zerg attacked the Sons of Korhal force under Kerrigan, Raynor and Liberty managed to commandeer a former Confederate battlecruiser to rescue any survivors. While he did rescue numerous Sons of Korhal and Confederate survivors, he couldn't get to Kerigan in time. Zerg forces attacked the remnants of the Confederacy''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. and the Protoss before leaving Tarsonis, with their prize in hand.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Aftermath The destruction of Tarsonis led to the fall of the Confederacy. A battle broke out within the ranks of the Sons of Korhal, causing Raynor's Raiders to split off from them. They fought a battle against the Sons of Korhal, escaping from Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. The Sons of Korhal unified the remaining Terran colonies, taking over from the ashes of the Confederacy.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. It resettled to Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. References Category: storyline